Guardian Crystal Pretty Cure!
Guardian Crystal Pretty Cure! '(ガーディアンクリスタルプリキュア！ Gādiankurisutarupurikyua!'') is HeartDayLight121's first fan series. The main theme are the sun & moon. Story *Guardian Crystal Pretty Cure! Episodes An evil organization, Dead System, wants to take all of the Solar System and control all life in it, using the cold heart of people in the Earth. One of their main targets is someone called Akiyama Tamiko, a cold person around others, but when she is alone, she is the most cheerful person that you can ever met. But, usually she is not alone, so she is cold. When she met a fairy called Taiyo and transforms into a Pretty Cure, she becomes happier. But she was still cold. It changed when the "idiot" from the school, Morikawa Asuka, become her friend. Together, they are the Guardian Crystal Pretty Cure! Characters Cures *Akiyama Tamiko' (秋山多美子 ''Akiyama Tamiko) / Cure Solar '(キュアソーラー '' Kyuasōrā) Tamiko is a 14 years old girl who attends Blue Lake Middle School. She is kind of cold in the school, but inside of her, she is a very cheerful person who likes to help the others. With the phrase Solar Stream, Make Up! ''she transforms into Cure Solar, with the power of the sun. Her form change phrase is ''Prism Spell, Make Up! ''to become '''Prism Infinite '(プリズムインフィニット '' Purizumuinfinitto'') *Morikawa Asuka (森川アスカ Morikawa Asuka) / 'Cure Satellite '(キュアサテライト '' Kyuasateraito'') Asuka isn't scared in about what the others will think about her. She is 14 years old which attends Blue Lake Middle School, like Tamiko. Asuka always wanted to meet Tamiko, but is also scared of her. She is a kind of "idiot", and sometimes talk something with not sense. With the phrase Silver Satellite, Make Up! ''she transforms into Cure Satellite, with the power of the moon. Her form change phrase is ''Galaxy Crossing, Make Up! ''to become '''Galaxy Tiara '(ギャラクシーティアラ '' Gyarakushītiara'') Mascots *Taiyo' (太陽 '' Taiyō) Tamiko's mascot partner. He is very gentle and kind, but Tamiko don't care about him that much in the first episodes. *'Tsuki '(月 Tsuki) Asuka's mascot partner. She is very responsible, and Asuka cares that much about her. Dead System *'Dead Darkness '(デッドダークネス '' Deddodākunesu'') The main villain of the series. He wants to take the solar system to control it. *'Shi' (死 Shi) One of the Dead Sisters. She had a cold heart and was controlled by Dead Darkness. *'Chi '(血 Chi) One of the Dead Sisters. She had a cold heart and was controlled by Dead Darkness. *'Teiden' (停電 Teiden) The monsters of the series. They are created by the cold heart of the people. Items *'Solar Link Pen '(ソーラーリンクペン '' Sōrārinkupen'') Tamiko's transformation item. *'Satellite Crystal Compact '(サテライトクリスタルコンパクト'' Sateraitokurisutarukonpakuto'') Asuka's transformation item. *'Cure Gems' (キュアジェムズ '' Kyuajemuzu'') The item used to activate the Pen and the Compact. Locations *'Blue Lake' (青い湖 '' Aoi mizūmi'') The city where the story happens. *'Blue Lake Middle School' (青い湖中学校 '' Aoi mizūmi chūgakkō'') The school where Tamiko and Asuka attend. Cure's Forms *'Cure's Change '(キュアのチェンジ Kyua No Chenji) The ability to change form allow the cures to make offensive attacks in the enemy, to stop it and have the change to heal it. *'Pretty Guardian' (プリティガーディアン '' Puritigādian'') A cure's ultimate upgrade. It allow them to perform such POWERFUL attacks, that in a single blow can defeat the enemy. Trivia *This is the first series where the lead cure is a cold-hearted person and the second cure is the cheerful one. *This is the first series to the order of the colors be Yellow and Blue. *Cure Satellite's name would be Cure Moonlight if that name wasn't used. *Asuka was inspired on a multiplayer online game character. *This is the second series to have the main duo fighting, but the first that JUST ONLY ONE wanted to fight. Gallery AsukaFirstAppareance.png|Asuka's first appareance as Cure Satellite (Smile Only) GuardianHeart.png|First planned logo. Japanese opening logo.png|The logo in anime. Category:HeartDayLight121 Category:Guardian Crystal Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime